


Richie and Connor Talk

by GalekhXigisi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Die By My Own Sword, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Bowers Gang, Mentioned Henry Bowers, Period-Typical Homophobia, i'm SOFT, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Connor apologizes for what happened with Henry.





	Richie and Connor Talk

Connor frowns at Richie, the two sitting on the kissing bridge beneath the light of the moon, just lit up by that and that alone. Their hands lay curled together, staring at the ground. It’s nothing more than a summer fling, they  _ both _ know that, but it doesn’t stop it from feeling nice, from forming a mental connection. 

“I’m so sorry,” Connor whispers, frowning. His brows furrow. “I shouldn’t have said that at the arcade. I could’ve- I should have- I should have just said goodbye and then Henry wouldn’t have-” 

“It’s okay,” Richie supplies, slow and collected. “I know… Direct the issue onto someone else, act like you aren’t a source, pin the blame on someone else.” He hums. “I don’t blame you.” 

“But-” 

“It really  _ is _ fine, Connor. I guess Derry would have found out anyway, wouldn’t they have?” He turns to Connor and tries for a smile. 

“Not the way I did it.” 

Richie gives another hum, one that doesn’t have much power to it. “I’ll… admit, it could have gone a lot smoother than it did.” He gives a low shrug, still smiling at the other. “We could have waited until today. Literally, he just got arrested this morning.” He passes a glance at the other boy, who honestly looks just like Stanley, but with a baby face, really. He hadn’t even noticed that until now. “Really, he could have laid me out right there, but he didn’t, did he?” 

Connor hums. “Yeah… I guess you’re right.” 

“I’m  _ always _ right,” the boy claims with a thumb pointed at his chest, cocky grin flashing triumphantly. 

Connor snorts. “Whatever, shithead.” 

There was only night left before Connor would be going back home. That meant one night left for them to talk, for them to do as they please. They’re not at some sort of high-end hotel, but they were content with what was happening, with what was going on where they were. Just for tonight, they could do what they wanted and be who they were, even if it was underneath the cover of darkness and a million secrets. 

**Author's Note:**

> They could have been so cute together. It really hurt me that Connor looked genuinely interested in Richie until Henry walked in, tbh.
> 
> Anyways, please leave comments! I take constructive criticism!
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
